


【真幸】[真田生贺]一发来了一个来回的车

by eeeaqi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 孕期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeaqi/pseuds/eeeaqi
Summary: 选手交作业了我真的一滴都不剩了惯例ooc预警以及  不喜文 ok，喷我  不ok重要的事情说三遍慎入！慎入！慎入！
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 29





	1. 一发车的预警

选手交作业了

我真的一滴都不剩了

惯例ooc预警

以及 不喜文 ok，喷我 不ok

重要的事情说三遍

慎入！

慎入！

慎入！

头昏昏沉沉的。

眼睛明明睁开了却还是一片漆黑。

脸上感觉蒙着一层东西。

偏头蹭了蹭，果然，有一块布盖在自己眼睛上。

鼻子倒是没蒙着。

嘴巴里塞着一个球状物体，不能合上。

口水都快流出来了。

涉及kb、yq、fz、cl（？）play ，重口请慎入

如有不适请立刻返回🔙


	2. 点击在线看幸真(不是)

两篇合计涉及捆绑、孕期、放置、产卵（？）play ，重口请慎入

如有不适请立刻返回🔙

头昏昏沉沉的。

眼睛明明睁开了却还是一片漆黑。

脸上感觉蒙着一层东西。

偏头蹭了蹭，果然，有一块布盖在自己眼睛上。

鼻子倒是没蒙着。

嘴巴里塞着一个球状物体，不能合上。

口水都快流出来了。

真是太松懈了！真田弦一郎！

记忆还停留在下课时，幸村给自己打电话说感觉发情期快到了，让自己帮忙买抑制剂……

幸村……幸村！

真田一下子清醒过来，想要起身却发现自己的双手已经被束缚在身后，无力动弹。双腿虽然自由，却探不到床的边界——或者说不是床，毕竟身下的触感一点都不软。

感觉更像是地板。

用仅可以活动的手指敲了敲，真田确定了自己的想法。

随后他开始思考。

是谁把他绑在这里？他想要干什么？幸村还好吗？要怎么样才能逃出这里？

他的思绪被脚步声打断。

作为学院里顶级的alpha，真田的五感绝对强于一般的alpha。尽管脚步声来自十米开外，但真田依旧敏锐地捕捉到了不少信息。

脚步声不重，应该是个omega；踩在地上时有震动，应该是位男性；脚步加快……像是有什么急事……还有一股若有若无的香味……

真田有一瞬间被自己的分析猜想给震惊到：一位正处于发情期的男性omega正在向自己靠近。

结合现下自己的境况，真田很容易就猜想到接下来会发生什么。

“吱呀——”是开门的声音。

同时一股奇特的香味扑面袭来。

仿佛是清晨的鲜花开在你面前，带着露水清新淡雅的香气；是带领人们走向天堂的天使，神圣而不可侵犯。

我从来没有接触过这种味道的信息素。真田的脑子快速运转，以前不是没有omega处心积虑想要通过发情期共处时浓郁的信息素强制引诱自己发情，但自己拥有绝对的自制力，从来没有上过圈套。只是没有哪位omega的信息素是这种味道。

哒的一声响动，omega关上了门，上了锁。

感觉到信息素不断逼近，真田眉头越皱越紧。

是衣服摩擦掉落的声音。

一只细腻的手扶上他的额头，指尖停在眉心处，微微用力揉动。

“别老是皱眉，容易显老。”

确实是一位男性的声音。有一点熟悉但是又确定自己并不认识这个人。

所以真田决定暂时保持沉默。

那个男人也不急，手指顺着额头滑过眉毛，眼睛，将脸部画了个遍后继续向下，喉结、胸肌、腹肌，最后到小腹。

另一只手取下了他嘴里的球状物体，他终于合上了已经发麻的嘴巴。

真田说出了他的第一句话，（这不适合吧，兄弟『划掉』）“我们或许可以有一个更好的开始。”

男人仿佛有了兴致，“比如？”

“我们可以正式认识一下，我是真田弦一郎，真田家族五代次子，帝国学院三年级生，基因测试SSS级alpha……”

“扑哧……”那人一下子笑出了声。

真田一愣，没想到在自己自曝家门后这人也毫无忌惮，看来或许是位贵族家的omega。

“我说，真田君，我不是来和你交朋友的，”omega笑着说，真田感觉有人跨坐在他的腰上，随后一双手搂住了他的脖子，“我是来睡你的。”

“真田家家风严谨，不允许不正当关系发生……”没说完真田就停了声音，因为omega整个人趴在了他身上，头顶抵着他的脖子，毛茸茸的软发蹭着他的脸颊，有点痒痒的。

我不打omega，真田在心里对自己说，但是如果他碰我下体我一定会教训他。

但omega并没有碰他下体，omega在亲吻他的脸颊。

真田偏头，躲过他的吻。

omega的声音变得强硬，“你不愿意？”

真田坚持自己的想法：“我们可以从朋友开始。”

“和朋友开始？你当我傻吗？”男人冷哼一声，“谁不知道你身边有个长得好看的omega，哼，小浪蹄子一个……”

真田粗暴地打断他：“我可以承诺你既往不咎，只要你就此停手。我也可以保证你和你的家族不会受到报复，但是如果你胆敢在对幸村有半分不尊重我一定会让你的父母后悔生下你。这是我真田弦一郎的誓言。”

真田真的生气了。

只有和幸村走得近的人才知道，幸村有多么要强。虽然有张绝世的面容依旧不能掩盖住他的光芒。

从幸村四岁起时他们就已经是朋友，幸村的强大、毅力、坚强自己是亲眼目睹的。他从来没有因为输给幸村而妒忌怨恨他，而是将幸村视作自己毕生的目标，追求。

我只希望和他并肩而行。

然而造化弄人，十六岁时幸村分化成了omega。

幸村曾经因此崩溃，真田用铁拳唤醒了他对未来的希望。

真田承诺他，会守护在他身边，不会让他像一个普通omega一样，按部就班过一辈子——结婚、生子、处理家庭琐事，直到等待死亡。真田会和他一起创造一条不一样的路，向世人证明，omega也不会比alpha差。

但是这样的举措也会带来反面的影响。

最典型的就是其他omega对幸村的态度。

起初真田并不清楚其他omega对幸村的敌意，是一次偶然中看见有omega当众想让幸村难堪却被幸村一通教训。

真田开始反应过来，我们已经不是孩童时候的朋友了，我们需要距离。

于是他开始有意识躲着幸村，在幸村的发情期前后。上次幸村曾经邀请他去家里研究机甲就被真田拒绝了，真田算过那段日子正好是幸村的发情期前后。

如果因为自己的信息素让幸村提前发情……这样高傲的人一定会觉得十分难堪，如果因为这个破坏了自己和幸村的友谊……得不偿失。

“哦？你确定吗？”男人没有被真田掷地有声的威胁吓到，“给你看，哦不，听个东西。”

头发从颈窝离开，一只手撑在真田肩膀上，另一只手好像在拿什么东西。

重量短暂地从腰腹部离开，一会儿后又重新压回去，这次甚至用臀部用力蹭了下那一坨软肉。

真田的额头开始画十字。

omega说：“你最好准备一下”。

真田突然不想知道是什么东西了。

“啊……”

“哈……唔……”

“弦一郎……”

“弦一郎……弦一郎！”

“真田！真田救救我……呜……”

“好多水……救救我……”

“啊！”

“够了！”如果说刚刚的真田在暴怒的边缘，那么现在他已经是暴怒状态。就像领地被侵犯的雄师，信息素没有抑制地四散，向周边散发威压，本就是发情期的omega一下子软了腿。

“真田君，冷静。我既然可以把你绑到这里，就当然有办法绑到那个omega。你也不用挣扎了，就算是三s级别的alpha也没有办法挣脱我这个特制的绳子。你还是乖乖顺了我的意……不然……谁也不知道那个omega的房间里会出现些什么人呢？嗯？”

omega伸手解开他的衬衫扣子，然后是裤子。

他开始用臀部蹭弄真田的下身，与开始不同，这次直接将他的性器蹭到自己的臀缝里，然后前后晃动身体。

如果能摘下真田的眼罩，你就会看见他充血发红的眼睛。虽然没有说话但发抖的身体和依旧在用力的双手暗示着他的气愤。

“我用真田弦一郎的生命发誓，一定会让你生不如死。”

omega换了个姿势，背对着真田，开始解他的裤子，“嗯，随便啦，你就当自己是一个按摩棒就行了，反正对我而言也是这样。”

他捧着壮观的性器搓揉，想让他快点硬起来，好早点骑上去，但是真田仿佛在和他做对，就是没有反应。

……这么大家伙不会不行吧。omega在心里吐槽。他当然是不敢说出来的。

他干脆向后挪动，向前趴下，面对着这根巨物。

真的可以吃下去吗？

湿热的吐息洒在下体上，真田的眉毛已经不能在皱了。

他猜到接下来这大胆的omega要做什么，他甚至有冲动直接挺身冲进去噎死这个烦人精。但是这种想法又被他自己给劝服住了。

真田弦一郎，你不允许有任何回应的动作，这是你对幸村精市最后的忠诚。

了解幸村对待伴侣问题的重视，所以知道这样的事发生了幸村的身边就不再会有自己的一席之地，但还是要为他做最后的坚守。

谁要你是我认定的唯一伴侣。

一个湿热温暖的容器包裹住他的下体，轻轻允吸，柔嫩的舌尖滑过沟壑向下，直至将整个柱身舔湿。一只手指尖顺着两颗沉甸甸的球画圈，另一只手虚握住柱身，上下撸动。

黏腻的水声回响在房间里，还有omega吞吐时溢出呻吟。

嘴巴酸了，手也累了。效果没啥效果。

不会是真的不行吧？omega被脑子里突然冒出来的想法吓到了。

“你故意的？”omega问。

真田拒绝回话。

“你等着。”

omega起身，拿起平板，重新按下暂停键，幸村充满情欲的呻吟重新充斥着整个房间。

瞬间真田身上肌肉紧缩，勾勒出迷人的线条。

他在发抖，愤怒让他失去理智，幸村叫的每一声“弦一郎”仿佛是雷电狠狠打在他的心头肉上，痛苦，却无能为力。

最可恨的是，自己竟然有了反应。

“他是你的小情人吗？我用尽手段都不能做到的事他只需要动动嗓子就行了？”omega的声音变得低沉，又有一丝怪异。就是说出来的话确实难听。

“你完了。”真田回了他三个字。

失去了视觉后其他感官更加敏感，真田感觉自己的下体被人握在手里，顺着股沟来回滑动，等十分顺滑了，就被一个十分紧致的空间包裹住了，同时耳边传来omega难耐的哼唧声。温热的吐息打在他胸前，下身被火热的地方包裹着，真田觉得冷到浑身冰凉。

过了一辈子那么长的时间，omega丰满的臀部抵上了他的小腹。

omega仿佛卸下了全身的力气，整个人扑在真田怀里，双手环着他的脖子，用头顶蹭着他的颈窝。

明明刚刚说了那么多露骨过分的话，现在真的步入正轨时他又没有了动作。

omega将头埋在他胸前，抬头亲吻他的脖子，喉结。

虔诚的吻，就像是他的信徒。

然后这串吻一路向上到他的棱角分明的下颚，脸颊，鼻子，眉心，额头，被蒙着的眼睛。

当吻落在嘴角时，alpha偏头，拒绝了他的索吻。

“呵。”他轻笑，“想知道我是谁吗？”

那人的手摸上他的眼睛，向后，解开了真田眼睛上覆盖着的黑布。

真田弦一郎睁开了他赤红色的眼睛。

入眼是一片鸢蓝色的头发，高挺的鼻梁，长长的睫毛搭在下眼皮上。他的脸上带着笑，如果不说话单单看着他就仿佛在看一副世界名画。

他说话时的声音是真田最熟悉的声音。

他说:“弦一郎，不要生气。”

他心疼地看着真田发红的眼睛，虔诚地献上了自己的吻。

这一次真田没有躲。

幸村精市捧着他的脸，唇齿相依。

他的舌头灵活轻巧，扫过每一寸土地，舌尖勾引舌尖，诱惑真田攻略他的城池。亲吻渐渐地愈发激烈，变成撕咬，真田狠狠地在幸村的下唇上留下一个牙印，幸村吃痛哼唧一声，真田就放过了他。

“解开我？”

“好。”

重回自由的双手第一时间抚摸上了幸村光滑的脊背，真田把脸埋进幸村的脖子里狠狠地吸了两口信息素，看了看所处的房间，是幸村的书房。刚刚自己就是被反手绑在书桌脚上。

“你……”

“我向你坦白。”

幸村直起上身，身体小幅度前后移动抽插，将胸前的乳头往真田嘴里送。

“我是故意告诉你发情期的事的，这里最好的抑制剂只有中心街上的药房才有卖，所以我找人在那里守着。

“你从进入街道时就已经被盯上了，我的人只要找准机会带你过来就行了……啊！那里……”

他突然加快下身动作，幅度变大，努力寻找刚刚让他感觉到快乐的那一点，语句也变得断断续续。

“我……提前找到莲二，他……唔……他那里有变声药剂，我说想捉弄你，啊啊啊！他就给我了……

“弦一郎……好深……

“原本药剂应该有三个小时的作用，我……我担心发情期会有副作用，就减少了用量，没想到一个小时都……没到……

“弦一郎……你动一动好不好……动一动……嗯……”

真田双手捏上幸村屁股上两坨软肉，冷声道：“继续。”

“弦一郎……”

真田不理会他的撒娇，手上加重两分力，幸村只能认命地继续摆动腰肢。

“视频……视频……是我自己拍的，初次发情期的时候，我躲在家里不敢出门，但是身体难受……就像现在一样……嗯！那里！就是那里！一个人度过发情期太难熬了……我……我在家里叫你的名字一边自慰……”

这种程度的抽插已经没有办法满足处于发情期并且渐入佳境的幸村，他坐起来，双手撑在真田小腹上，腰肢起落，下体拍打在一起发出清脆的啪啪声。

“那个时候我真是恨死你了……啪啪……你让我一个人这么难堪……啪啪……你证明了我就只是个普通的omega……啊！在发情期依旧要叫着一个alpha的名字自慰！我真是恨你……

“后来，我想不能让我因为你苦恼生气，你也要因为我烦心……啪啪……所以我邀请你来我家研究机甲……你竟然拒绝我！……呜呜……啊！”

幸村的动作越来越快，最后无法吐出完整的句子，只能发出无意义的呻吟。他睁眼看着真田，眼里滚动着眼泪。

真田主动凑上去，吻上那双绝美的眼睛。他的手也扶上幸村的腰，扣住，小腹用力，一下一下插进深处。

抽出时感受到紧致内壁的允吸挽留，真田总是等不急让更多的性器抽出就迫不及待地插进去，心里和生理上双重的快感让他爽上了天。

帝国顶级alpha的体力是SSS级的，特别是以持久为训练核心的真田。

幸村感觉下体快要烧起来了，真田却还没有要射精的前兆。又耐着性子被肏了十分钟，他终于忍不住想逃开。刚刚起身几公分，一双大手猛的把他向回扣住，一时间真田的性器深入一个不可思议的深度，龟头被紧紧包裹住，爽得两人一阵战栗。

“是omega的生殖腔，我的‘子宫’。”

感觉到真田的龟头正在变大，体内传来一阵疼痛幸村明白真田正在成结。

真田似乎想抽离出来，但一动就听见了幸村的抽气声。

随即他就不动了。

他低头吻上幸村的额头，安抚他。

“说实话我也没有想到会这么快就被找到生殖腔，”有些伴侣共度多次发情期也没有怀上孩子，“那是不是说明我和弦一郎格外地契合呢？”幸村笑了笑，“如果是弦一郎……好像也不错？”

感觉到一股热流猛的喷射在自己的身体里，幸村抱紧了真田，两人从对方身上感到了满足。

我是最幸福的人。

幸村这样想。

但当他对接下来的六天发情期里对每一次做爱都会被肏开生殖腔这件事十分的不爽。以至于后期时的生殖腔都不再是那个被众多情侣誉为难以发现的天堂之地，而是真田家的后花园，想进就进，想出就出，当然成结时的精液是一滴不漏全喂进去了。

真田还打趣他的生殖腔是一个喂不饱的小黑洞——这么多子孙进去就没出来的。

幸村才后知后觉发现这是双刃剑。

那时他们已经把书房的那个角落滚了一个遍。

在书桌上侵虐一样的后入；落地窗前被抱着向世界展示他们亲密的联系；在佣人经过的门前狠肏生殖腔；在沙发上骑马式的主动。

最后通过暗门回到幸村的卧室，在雕花大床上继续他们的疯狂。

幸村体力不支晕过去前看见的是摇晃的天花板，醒来时画面依旧。

你要问幸村这次发情期最后的印象是什么——

“幸村同学，准备好请一个长假吧。”

——the end——


	3. 点击在线看真幸(是的)

两篇合计涉及捆绑、孕期、放置、产卵（？）play ，重口请慎入

如有不适请立刻返回🔙

头昏昏沉沉的。

眼睛明明睁开了却还是一片漆黑。

脸上感觉蒙着一层东西。

偏头蹭了蹭，果然，有一块布盖在自己眼睛上。

鼻子倒是没蒙着。

嘴巴里塞着一个球状物体，不能合上。

口水都快流出来了。

我躺在床上。身上……没有衣服。

双手被强行分开，手腕上系着带子，软的，但没法挣脱。

自从上次发情期和真田一同度过了七天后，果然很快真田说的那句话就变成现实——他请了一年的孕假。

真田作为一个成熟的A果断的也请了一年的休学假，美曰其名陪老婆，其实只是不愿意比幸村早一年毕业，学校里牛鬼蛇神这么多，谁知道自己走了之后幸村会碰见些什么人，作为一个成熟的老A就要杜绝这种事情的发生！

幸村倒是无所谓的，如果有个人能够每天照顾自己也是不错，就由他去了。

只是因为幸村这次大胆的作为确实是把幸村妈妈吓了一跳，自家的白菜拱了别人家猪这事确实过于惊悚，受不了叨叨的幸村直接带着真田在校外租了个小套间，三个月后捧着肚子高兴地说“妈你要当奶奶了”又把幸村妈妈给吓到了。

不过生米煮成熟饭，妈妈只能操心催着两个人领了证办了手续就带着幸村爸爸出门度假去了。

“继续呆着不知道你还要给我带来什么惊喜，我决定走。”

妈妈这样说。

在真田的强烈要求下，他们又搬回了幸村家的宅子。其他不说，起码有佣人可以负责打扫卫生啥的。

嗯，不是因为帝国顶级A不愿意洗碗。

也不是因为地方小了放不开。

随后幸村去学校请了一年的孕假，真田屁颠屁颠也跟着请了一年的假。

现在算下来也过了一半了。

从八个月开始真田和幸村宅子里的仆人就禁止他出门，不二和白石的到访也被真田挡了回去。

“谁知道白石会不会带着奇奇怪怪的花草来看你，对孩子不好怎么办？”

“不二一定是手冢派来的卧底，我早就清楚手冢一直嫉妒我比他先有孩子的，不让进！”

“……少年都当爹了就别中二了好吗？”

吐槽归吐槽，幸村确实也有大半个月没出门。今天逮到机会真田出门，躲过仆人约了不二一起喝咖啡。

当然也没能喝上咖啡。

不二简直比真田还要紧张，要喝只有柠檬水，动作大一点就一脸惊慌，问他他就回答“我可是卧底，出了事我真的付不起责任的。”

搞的幸村觉得不十分自在，这真田中二就算了，怎么还传染了呢？

下午五点，幸不二两人分手。

手冢在咖啡馆不远的餐厅订了位置，幸村拒绝了不二陪他回家的想法，让他快点去陪手冢。

“你努力下咱们说不定可以约个娃娃亲。”幸村说，“我让真田等下来接我，不会出事的。”

带着肚子走路确实不方便，已经出来一下午的幸村走了一会儿就累到不行，在学校边出租屋的街道边的小公园找个长椅坐下，给真田打电话，撒娇。

“弦一郎，不要生气。”

“我一直和周助在一起。”

“好累啊，你来接我吧。”

然后呢？

夕阳晒在人身上暖烘烘的，在长椅上的自己迷迷糊糊睡了过去，醒来就成了现在这个样子。

幸村侧过身子，让肚子靠在床上。思考现在的情况。

首先不是咖啡馆就被盯上的。

自己和周助两个人都没有被窥视的感觉，如果能做到这种地步那就真的得仔细考虑对方的身份。

但身下的床单不高档舒适，这里像是一个零时的落脚点……或者说一般人家。

也许是在公园被人盯上……可恶，春天的空气里有各种各样的香气都不奇怪，也许就是在这里松懈了。

太松懈了！幸村精市！

一丝不挂的身子让人觉得凉嗖嗖的，透风。

得找下有没有被子。幸村伸手在床上摸索着，左手很快摸到了床沿。他又伸腿向床尾探去，突然碰到一坨热乎的肌肤。幸村几乎是下意识的一脚踹了过去，被对方反手握住了脚踝，幸村另一条腿紧跟其上，想缠住那人的手臂，谁料对方借力使力推过了位置将腿按在床上，幸村整个人动弹不得。

“真是只难驯服的小野猫。”

那人开口后幸村就皱了眉头，想说话却只能发出“呜呜呜——”的声音。

男人用腿压着幸村的左脚，双手给幸村的右脚套上条带子，软的，然后收紧，幸村只剩下一条腿可以自由动作。

男人的手紧紧抓着他可以活动的腿，限制他的动作，幸村感觉自己下方的床垫下陷，接着一个温热的东西抵上他的穴口……

幸村疯狂挣扎，全然不顾自己大着肚子不方便。男人直接拉过他的腿，向上顶，腰腹卡在他两腿之间，硕大的阳具蹭过股沟抵在他屁股上的软肉上，双手死死卡住他的腰，限制他的挣扎。

“我可以先不肏你，但是你得听我的话。点头摇头就行，不用你开口说话。”

幸村没有回应。

“你觉得我是在骗你吗？”男人有点生气，“像你这种没标记就生孩子的欧米伽我见多了，帝国学院每年都有几个。”

“你知道他们经历了什么吗？”男人摸上他的肚子，“你想吗？”

幸村依旧没有作答，言语上受到的侮辱远比身体上受到的伤害更加让他难以接受。

嗯，关于标记。

早在上一次发情期时，被信息素刺激的幸村就提出过标记。

但是真田不愿意。

“如果你清醒后有一丝后悔怎么办？我不允许这样的事情发生。”

从那之后，两人都十分默契的没有再提这回事。

真田会每天抽出额外的时间陪伴幸村，度过孕期需要信息素的日子。

但是现在这种好意被拿出来嘲笑。

幸好今天肚子里的小家伙很乖，到现在也没有闹腾。平常要是有这么久没有真田的信息素早就闹起来了。

“下午和你一起的是帝国学院青院三年级的不二周助，这个大名人我还是认识的，”男人回答，卡在幸村腰上的手向上移动，抚摸过他光洁的背部，把他整个人往自己怀里拢，“况且帝国学院的风云欧米噶人物怎么会有人不认识呢？”

“……”

“好了，我没有功夫陪你闲聊，你怎么选？”

幸村仿佛在思考，五秒钟后，他点了点头。

“好孩子。”男人低头亲了口他的肚子。

幸村感觉男人短暂的放开了他的腰，一只手抓住他的左脚，不让他能大幅度活动，另外一只手在拿什么东西。随后幸村觉得一个冰凉的物体递上了他的穴口，被一只手指向内部推动。

幸村下意识的就要躲，但是被人抓得死死的，整个人直发抖，直到被迫被塞进异物。

男人很满意他的表现，手掌拂过他的性器，微微撸动几下，手指继续往穴内去。

等将异物送到不能再深的地方才停下。

但是很快，幸村察觉到不对劲。

又是一个低温物体，这次轻而易举就滑进穴内。接着一个又一个，球型的异物被不断放进他的身体，幸村一开始挣扎，无果后只能被迫承受。

等到第一个物体深入了幸村认为无法取出的地方，已经再也不能多装下其他东西了，男人才停手。

强烈的异物感刺激穴道，分泌出大量的液体，原先干净的床单也被打湿了一块，男人皱眉，从床头柜中抽出一条毛巾垫在身下，隔开水渍。不过幸村和毛巾没有接触，因为男人架起了他的腿，扛在了肩上。

“……唔唔唔唔！”

我的肚子！

男人像是反应过来，撑住幸村的腰，又在他肚子上亲了几口，才开口说话：“老婆，生吧，我准备好了。”

幸村发誓如果手脚没被束缚住绝对要暴打男人一顿。

他头上的井字在现场，它证明。

尽管如此，他的身体也还是诚实的做出了排他反应。

只是过程确实比他想象中的要艰难些。

穴口一张一缩，下身用力，费了半天力气出来一个头泄气又缩了回去，男人在旁边看着忍不住笑出了声。

幸村果断动脚踢他。

“好好好，我不笑，老婆继续，老婆加油。”

明明说了不笑，男人还是笑着说出这句话，然后又在他肚子上亲了亲，继续看着。

过了十分钟，第一个“孩子”呱呱落地。

“嗯，太郎出来了。是个男孩子呢。”

有了第一次的“生产经验”，后面的“孩子”也很快“诞生”，男人给他们取了乱七八糟的名字，什么“美惠”

“次郎”“雅贵”瞎说一气。

最后只剩下最先塞进去的球体，因为实在太深，确实没有办法排出，幸村只能用哼唧的声音告诉男人自己已经尽力了。

但是男人不买账。男人摆弄了幸村的姿势托着他的腰就直接撞了进去，里面果然湿得一踏糊涂。

幸村愣了一下，摆动腰肢拒绝他的入侵。

“我说了要全部生下来，你没有做到自然就要接受惩罚。”

男人还在不停征伐他的肉穴，抽插时溢出的体液拍打在结合处，慢慢地变成白色的泡沫，幸村大腿内侧雪白的肌肤也被拍打得通红，男人的龟头会顶到身体里留下的异物，进一步刺激到生殖腔，一时间幸村也分不清自己的到底是痛到还是爽到。

身体里的动作越来越快，一股水流在幸村体内爆开，洒在幸村的生殖腔上，幸村忍不住的发抖尖叫，却因为口球呛到不停咳嗽，男人赶忙抽出东西，拍他的背给他顺气，足足五分钟幸村才回过神。

男人从侧边抬起幸村的腿，插了进去，开始新一轮的征伐。

月亮爬上天际，温柔的月光透过窗帘洒在幸村身上，留下斑驳的印记。

当然也不全是月光，那个男人难得顽劣地将精液涂在了他身上，幸村现在想洗澡。

男人带着幸村尝试了无数的姿势。

当然最主要的还是最简单的面对面抽插，男人非要和幸村十指相扣，幸村却要护着肚子。幸村从头到尾能感觉到比抽插频率慢一拍肚子的晃动。

情到深处，为人父母的责任感和性爱的快感双重刺激着他，他在天堂和地狱间来回穿梭。

有捧着肚子被侧入到哭泣，也有双手撑床放任孩子自然下坠被强有力的后入，甚至在脱力后被男人放开手脚主动抱着肚子在男人身上起伏，最后十指相扣被男人从下向上的猛烈撞击肏到说不出话，但是肚子一下一下拍打在男人小腹上的声音让他慌了神，他咽唔着想让男人注意，换来的是更加残忍的侵略；偶尔男人会把手放在他肚子上感受胎动一边给他口交；有时孩子和男人一起在他身体里动，他甚至为此快乐到昏厥。

等到一切结束时，幸村大汗淋漓，就像刚刚从泳池里出来，或者说像刚刚下产房的样子。

男人从后面双手缠着他，下体还停留在他身体里，时不时抽动两下提醒自己的存在感。

等到两人呼吸逐渐平稳，男人帮他取下了口球。

身上的不适感一瞬间找到了出口，幸村长叹出一声娇喘，身体里的肉棒又有抬头趋势。

他清了清嗓子：

“真田，你胆子不小嘛。”

The end

有彩蛋哦

幸村精市随意披着睡衣抚摸着肚子靠在椅子上，面前是跪得直直的真田弦一郎。

“你早就计划好的？”

“……”

“说话，别想糊弄我。”幸村抬脚踩在真田的胸前，对着小红豆用力碾了碾，“什么时候计划的？”

“接到你电话的时候。”真田抓住他不安分的脚，放在自己肩膀上，给幸村按摩小腿，“然后回来了一趟，准备了点东西。”

“嗯？”

“你上次没有用完的变声药剂，找忍足拿了道具……”

果然被踢了……

“提前去租的房子里换了寝具，还有准备绳子。”真田老老实实全部交代。

“那你给我用了什么东西？”

真田摇头，“没用。”

“没有？糊弄我？你……”

“真的没有，”真田打断他，“我在小公园找到你的时候你还在睡，皱着眉，我叫了你几声你也就哼哼了两下，最后是我抱你回去的。”

不应该啊，难道是因为信息素吗？幸村心想，但嘴上却没留情面，“都这样了还绑我？禽兽。”

“……”真田闭嘴不敢讲话。

“那你最开始塞进去的是什么？”幸村问，“我记得你最后还没拿出来？”

真田感觉手上的腿又要踹过来，赶紧抓紧了脚脖子，在小腿上留下一连串的吻，安抚自家欧米伽。

“那是本来就要用的，我上午去了帝国生育中心，他们通知我去拿东西。产前欧米伽都会让家属带领一个药剂，说是保护欧米伽生殖腔的，必须要塞进去，融化了就行。”

“融化？是什么东西做的？”

“液体试剂，使用前微微速冻成冰，我多冻了一会儿。”

“还有几支？”

“两支。一支一周后使用，一支产前用。”

“交出来给管家，这东西不能留你手上。”幸村烦躁地抓了抓头发，“东西也不用还给忍足了，扔了。”

“好。”才怪。

幸村抽回脚，“睡了。”

一周后。

幸村睁开眼睛发现眼前一片漆黑。

手腕上不出所料绑着两条带子。

不过这次可以摸到肚子。

双脚也被绑了带子。

身上一丝不挂。

嘴巴倒是自由的。

“真田……唔！”

突然被人吻住了唇，打断了他的话。

“告诉我小野猫，上次你怎么发现的？”

——the end——

无奖竞猜，幸村是怎么发现的呢？


End file.
